


Please Pay Attention To Me

by callmebabii



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M, OffGun Married period, OffGun made me do this, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebabii/pseuds/callmebabii
Summary: One shot smut from that time Off came back from Phuket and went straight to Nong's bedroom
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Please Pay Attention To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I swear everytime OffGun flirts with each other, a smut fic is bound to appear. This is no exception.

After his 3-day trip at Phuket, Off decided to go straight to Gun's house. He's been messaging him non-stop for the past three days but all he got are these one-line reply like "I'm busy" or "Talk to you later". Gun is obviously avoiding him. He doesn't know why he's throwing tantrums when they have already talked about this trip. It was Tay's fault. That bastard! He scheduled a trip for four, him, Newwie, Off and Gun, without consulting their schedules. Off and New happened to be free but Gun had to shoot for his series. The latter gave in and told them that they shouldn't postpone the trip. Off wouldn't continue with it but Gun convinced him that they rarely got time to unwind and go for a quick trip. The moment their plane landed in Phuket, he's been dealt with an elusive Gun.

They are now in Gun's bedroom but aside from the embrace they shared earlier upon his arrival, Gun busied himself watching from the newly installed tv in his room and did not pay any attention to him.

"Hey Gun... are you mad?" He kept poking his shoulder for attention. 

Gun shrugged his shoulder. "I am not mad. Why would I be mad?" He answered him but his eyes are trained in front not even glancing back at him. 

Gun sat on the floor at the foot of the bed facing the television while Off sat cross-legged on the bed. He fetched his phone and take multiple pictures of Gun. The shutter sounds made the latter peeked at him. 

"What are you doing Papii?" 

"I'm sending these to Tay, I'm blaming him for this." 

"Seriously? Give me that... hey ー"

Gun was about to snatched the phone from Off when he heard another shutter sound. 

"Papii....?"

"I'm gonna post this on twitter.

'Invading your area but so engrossed on watching series. Please pay attention to me. #Nong's bedroom is worth sleeping in than most' 

*ping*

*ping*

*ping*

The influx of notification after he tweeted that was insane. Even their coworkers started to tease them. 

"Look what you've done Papii!" 

"What?! You wouldn't pay attention to me so I did it." 

Gun typed quickly on his phone, q-rt-ing Off's tweet before he turned off the tv and faced him completely.

"Ok now you've got my attention, what do you want?" 

Off felt giddy upon hearing that. He missed him. He simply wants one thing. 

"Kiss."

"Huh?"

"A kiss. That's what I want. I was expecting a welcome kiss earlier once when we close your bedroom door." 

"That coming from you Papii? You really have changed." He shook his head in disbelief. He was always the vocal one but he have to admit, Off staking claim and being clingy sometimes surprises him the most 

"So...." 

Gun stand up from his position on the floor, sat next to Off on the bed, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

"Happy now?" 

"Nahー"

Gun was surprised when he felt the pull on his neck and the sudden smack of their lips. The kiss started rough. It's as if Off was too hungry to taste him. It was full of lip biting and teeth clashing. Soon after, it became slow and torrid. Gun felt the tongue coaxing his mouth to open, he let him in, their tongues dancing in unison. He miss Off as well. 

They were making out for good 15 minutes when Gun felt hands creeping on his back. He let go for a second, both of them catching their breath. 

"Papii... please..." 

When Off looked at Gun's eyes, he saw pure need in them awaking his own in return. He planned to take things slow but with the way Gun is looking at him now all his resolved vanished into thin air. 

Off crushed his lips to him again and lay him down on the bed. He nibbled Gun's lower lip and bit it which caused the latter to jerk in surprise. He soothed the cut on his lips with small licks before he sucked it again. His hands travelled down his body till he reached his semi hard on and started palming him.

Off broke the kiss and took off his shirt. Gun was about to lift off his shirt as well when he felt Off's hand stopping him. "Let me do it." The taller took the lead and undressed him completely leaving him naked under him. Off worshipped Gun's body. The latter shivered when he felt the trail of kisses from his neck going south to where he needs more attention. He almost lost it when he felt the first lick on his cock. Off took his time to teased him with fluttering licks on the slit. He flatten his tongue tasting his precum. When he took him in his mouth, Gun let out a strangled moan clutching the sheets in process. 

Gun lost his mind with the sensation. When Off took him deeper into his mouth, he felt his eyes rolling at the back of his head, his toes curling in need. With labored breath, Gun clutched his hands on Off's hair trying to slow him down. The pressure on his groin is too much and he felt like he was gonna explode at any moment. 

"Aaaaaaah.... Papii... s-slow down... I-I'm..." 

Instead of slowing down, Off bobbed his head faster till he felt the spurt at the back of his throat. Gun shuddered under him, his eyes closed hard, his mouth open with a silent scream. He swallowed every single drop of him before he released him. 

"Papii...." 

Gun layed languidly, his eyes glassy from his orgasm, his chest heaved hardly from catching his breath. His cheeks also caught some color, add that to his sweaty body, and he looked so ravishing to Off. 

When he came down from his high, Gun got up from his position and attacked Off's pants. The bulge on it clearly asking for attention as well. He took it off together with his boxer briefs and shoved his hard manhood inside his mouth. The action made Off hissed in surprise. Gun sucked him hard, his teeth grazed him because of the large size. They were positioned sideways from the large mirror in the room and Off watched, amazed how Gun enthusiastically lapped at his dick. His arms outstretched behind him are losing strength as he threw his head back in pleasure. A groan escaped from his open mouth. 

"Wow Gun..... aaaaahhhhh..." 

Before he comes undone with the pooling need in his belly, he gently pushed Gun off him. He noted his swelled lips, already bruised earlier from their lip activity and now swollen from sucking his cock. He traced his lips gently with his fingers, marvelling at the wonders that mouth could do. He wanted to fuck it more, he wanted to hear those choking sounds as he shove deeper into his mouth, but he's got other plans. 

"Bend over Gun. Face the mirror." 

Without the need to be told twice, Gun complied and went on all fours. He caught their reflection on the floor length mirror and saw Off positioned himself behind him.

"Condom?" 

"I don't have one here." Gun noted Off's incredulous reaction. "Ok, Pim goes in here sometimes, and I can't let condoms lying around in the drawers. What if she rummaged around?" 

Off let out a chuckle as he listened to Gun's explanation. "Easy... I have some here, no need to be so hung up about it." He reached out for his pouch, the famous one which looks like it needs some laundry time, and pulled out packets of condoms.

Gun got up from his bent position and sat on his heels, a bewildered expression on his face reflected on the mirror. 

"Seriously Papii? You have that in your pouch while at Phuket? Planning to use it on someone yeah?" 

"No Gun, don't go thinking that wayー"

The smaller faced him, one of his brows up in a questioning look. The scene would look like one of their usual arguments if not for the fact that they are both stark naked. Damn. What a way to ruin sexy time.

Off held up his hands in surrender. "Let me explain first." When Gun didn't make any move to interrupt him, he continued. "Ok, this was Tay's. That bastard brought a whole frickin' box. Can you believe it?! He gave this to me when I told him I'll go straight here once the plane landed in Bangkok." "Pretty sure these were the leftovers from that.", he added whispering. 

Gun had his arms crossed at his chest. "You are not lying about that?" 

"Of course! I would have brought a whole box as well if you had come with us. Aw ー" Gun hit his arm with that statement. 

"So should we continue now?" Off raised his brows playfully, a small pout on his lips.

Gun got down from the bed, heading straight to the en suite bathroom and came back throwing a plastic bottle on the bed. 

"I don't have condoms, but I do have the lube." A playful smirk on his face. He crawled back on bed and grabbed Off's cock pumping it to attention. He tore open the packet of condom with his teeth and sheathed him completely. He squirt a generous amount of lube on his hands and continued to stroke Off.

Off released a shaky breath as he watched Gun gently put pressure on his firm grasp. Every movement intensified his carnal need. He grabbed him by the neck and kissed him senseless, plunging his tongue inside. He broke the kiss soon after and bend him over, the same way they are positioned earlier. He grabbed some lube and teased his entrance, slowly inserting a finger in. When he felt him relaxed, he added another finger. 

"P-papii...ngh...."

Gun's leg were already shaking, his insides clenching on the fingers thrusting inside of him. 

"Fuck m-me.... aaahhhh fuck me now papii..." 

Off removed his fingers and aligned himself on Gun's entrance. He grabbed his shoulders with one hand and with the other clutched tight on his waist. 

"Lift up your head Gun, look at yourself while I fuck your brains out."

With shaky arms supporting him, Gun looked at the mirror in front and saw his lewd face as Off slowly eased into him. His brows furrowed, his mouth opened with a moan, his eyes losing focus as the pleasure hits him inch by inch. Off leaned forward planting small kisses on his shoulders. He held Gun's chin making him look closely at their reflection. 

"Look Gun. Look how erotic your face is. I still haven't fuck you well and you're already like this." 

"Please Papii...." 

"Please what Gun?" Off jiggled inside which hits his prostate deliciously. 

"P-papii....please..." 

"I begged for your attention earlier, I guess it's time for you to beg as well." 

"Papii p-please move, fuck me hard, fuck me fast. Please...." 

Off planted a solid kiss on his temple before he leaned back and grabbed either side of his waist. 

"That's all I need to hear." 

Off rammed into him and began a relentless rhythm. The slap of skin against skin echoing in the room. Gun chanced to look up and met with Off's eyes in the mirror. The image of them in front of him, arousing his need even more. Once his arms finally gave in, he muffled his increasing screams on the duvet. 

Off can't take his eyes off on the erotic play happening in front of him. The vast mirror reflecting their every single move. He wondered why they never done it here. "So fuckin' hot." He pulled back Gun resting his chest on his back as he lunged into him again and again. The latter's hard member in full reflection on the mirror. Off reached in front and pumped him just as fast as he thrust in him. 

"Aaaaaaah... ngh.... p-papii..." 

"Shit Gun.... aaaaaahhhhhh... ngh..." 

"P-papii... I'm gonna c-cum... aaaahhhh..." 

"Not yet."

Off slowed down the movements of his hips and hands. The shallow plunges made Gun frustrated. 

"Papii!" He circled his hips on him, he's been strung too tight he just wanted a release. 

"I want you aching tomorrow. I want you to remember tonight. Every move you'll gonna make tomorrow will make you recall how I thrust inside you. Again. And again. And again. This is me begging for your attention." 

Before Gun could reply, Off crushed his lips to him and started to move again. He made Gun look at the mirror as he jolt into him. The muscles clenching on him send delicious waves of pleasure. He kept hitting his sweet spot losing control as well. 

"Y-yes I'm close d-don't stop Papii... yes.... yes.... aaahhhhhh" 

After a few more shoved, Gun cums hard spilling his fluid on the bed. His ecstatic shout hushed by Off's hand. Off followed soon after, his face full of ecstasy reflected on the mirror. He bit Gun's shoulder to silenced his scream and they both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, sweat covered their body despite the air conditioned room. The smell of fresh sex filled the air as Off pulled out discarding the used condom by the bedside bin. He layed on his side, resting his head on his hand as he look at Gun who is still on his post-orgasmic high. 

Gun turned to Off and pulled him for a kiss. 

___________________

"So now tell me, why are you in a tantrum huh Gun?" 

Gun is resting on Off's chest, drawing circles on his skin. 

"I wanted to joined that trip as well. I looked at your pictures and videos and you all look like having fun. Without me." 

Off lift Gun's face to him and looked him straight in the eye. 

"We had fun, yes. But it would be a whole lot more fun if you're with us. Plus, I told you I wouldn't go but you still pushed me to be with Tay and New."

"I know. I'm sorry Papii. That's very immature of me." 

Gun pouted his lips and Off can't help but kiss him one more time. His lips are already bruised from too much kissing, it would definitely be noticeable on tomorrow's shoot. He suddenly remembered their matching schedules the next morning. 

"Is it ok if I spend the night here Gun?" 

"Sure Papii. Are you hungry?" 

"I am starving." 

"Let me get the macarons I received from Win earlier." 

Gun dressed up but before he could go outside the room, he asked Off. "How many condoms are left?"

"I still have two more, why?" 

"I also have a big mirror in the bathroom." He winked at him before he went outside to get the sweet treats.

**Author's Note:**

> Now tell me this is not what happen at that room >\\\\\<


End file.
